Coexist
by Solstice Solaire
Summary: There were more memories, moments, little details, and things that painted pictures of what his life used to be. Things were different now. He was different now. Those memories were from a previous lifetime. A life he thought he had succeeded in forgetting.


**I – Reunion.**

_We visit a life we both left behind_

_Ignore the heart_

_Move to the ever-moving_

_Or blazin', we go over_

_And over and over and over again..._

Some days it hardly mattered where he was anymore. Constantly staring out of his window, he saw the same sights and heard the same sounds. Most days blended right after the other that sometimes he actually forgot which city he was currently in or heading out to. Falling asleep in Vienna then waking up in Paris - only to repeat the cycle a hundred times in different places which made today really no different than most.

As usual he was headed to another meeting. He usually always was and he shook his head at the thought. When was he never headed to a meeting these days? He'd been spending quite a lot of months in transit for these things that he surmised he could've probably earned another degree with the time he'd spent on traveling alone. Taking a deep breath, he gave a mental chuckle and steeled himself. Different place, different day, same shit. Well at least he was finally back home.

Sighing he turned his attention again to the on-goings outside his window. His limousine had gradually slowed down, probably due to moderate traffic, and glancing at his watch told him that he had plenty of time to spare so it wasn't a big deal. With that he let his eyes wander around for a bit to take in what he'd missed. Not much had changed really and he was comforted by this fact. The streets were busy and the trees that lined them looked the way they had for years, distractedly, he pulled out his phone to check if he had any messages or last minute reminders he wasn't aware of.

All that greeted him was an empty screen. It gave him some form of relief but being stuck in a boxed wheel with nothing to do, he started growing a bit restless. He set his gaze back again to the view outside.

There were a few people walking down the street - shoppers with their bags in hand, nannies with their wards in tow, and dog-owners out with their pets for a run or a walk. Eventually, his gaze reached the end of the street where it rested on a familiar looking figure.

_If I wait too long_

_I'll lose you from my sight_

_Maybe tonight_

_I could stop dreaming_

_And start believing in forever_

_And ever and ever and ever again..._

He was but a few meters away from the corner of the sidewalk where she was standing. Unbelievingly, he slowly lowered his window to get a clearer look. Hiding within the shadows of his car, he quietly observed the woman whom he thought he would never set his eyes on again.

_Reunion, reunion_

_Reunion, reunion_

_Never not ever, never not ever again..._

She looked the same and yet slightly different from when he last saw her but that had been ages ago. Things were different now. He noticed that she cut her hair much shorter than he was accustomed to and was also a shade lighter than what was natural. The soft ringlets that he remembered were now gone.

Her curls were one of the many things that strongly reminder him of her - silky-looking, dark golden brown waves that were soft to touch and always faintly smelled of raspberries. He tried to conjure from his memories one of the last times he saw her.

_And it's burning inside 'til you give it up_

_How long should I wait?_

_There's no need to hide, from this_

_Only you in here..._

_[Flashback]_

It was a weekend. Out in the park with her friends, she was clad in a yellow sundress looking like sunshine and feeling like the summers of his youth. He had to squint to look at the girl with the light shining brightly behind her. She was golden - running across the fields, laughing, smiling, and glowing and there wasn't a much more perfect moment for him. It was one of the few mental snapshots that he had taken and kept but sometimes wanted to forget.

There were more memories, moments, little details, and things that painted pictures of what his life used to be. Things were different now. He was different now. Those memories were from a previous lifetime. A life he thought he had succeeded in forgetting.

_[End of Flashback]_

Caught in his musings, he was slowly shaken from his thoughts with the sudden but gentle movement of the car. But it moved along only to briefly stop again, placing him directly across from her.

_**xx**_

She knew she was a bit earlier than she should have been from the time they had agreed on but she didn't mind that miniature detail. It gave her a few minutes to breathe and take everything in.

She was finally home.

After a quick reply to a text message from one of her oldest and dearest friends whom she was supposed to meet for coffee and a bit of a chat, she glanced up from her phone, absent-mindedly observing her surroundings. The small smile on her face vanished when suddenly she caught a small glimpse of a distinct shade of blonde hair that was slightly hidden within the shadows of a passing limousine. Quietly alarmed and completely caught off-guard, she did a double-take, craning her head to make sure she saw what she thought she did.

_There's an end to us with someone else inside_

_You shine your light_

_There goes that feeling, won't let me see them_

_Never not ever, never not ever again..._

_**xx**_

With the possibility that he may have been caught staring, He was jolted in his seat and he quickly shuffled to make himself hidden further inside the car. To his relief, the limo once again started moving slowly and then smoothly forward towards its intended destination.

That was too close. She was too close, he thought. And it was both with relief and agitation that he sat slumped in the back of his car, burying his head in his hands.

_Did I see you, see me, in a new light?_

_Did I see you, see me, in a new light?_

_Did I see you, see me, in a new light?_

_Never not ever again..._

Out on the street, Hermione looked like she just saw a ghost. Glancing back at the vehicle twice, she tried to figure out if it was really Draco Malfoy that she saw.

_Did I (Never not ever) _

_See you (Never again)_

_See me (Never not ever) _

_In a new light? (Never not ever again)_

_Did I see you, see me?_

_Never not ever, _

_Never not ever again..._

* * *

**Hello kiddies! Guess who's back?! _xo, S.S._**

_Song Used: Reunion – The xx_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while I only have a wild imagination._


End file.
